A Xena Story
by XenaPotter
Summary: This is my first time in writting I would love it if anyone will let me know how I'm doing


Dis: Xena or anyone from TV isn't mine, wish they were but their not

Feed back: Is

Author's note: This is a what if story, what if Xena never met Hercules who changed her into the Warrior Princess that we all love and he never knew that she changed for the good.

Chapter one

Xena looks at her beaten army that she herself helped take down, when her first in command told her men to kill everything in site women and children include she was very upset she knew her men were out of control and she had to stop it. She gave a loud whistle to bring her golden war horse Argo running to her side. She jumps up onto her horse kicks her on the side she never looked back as they galloped away. 'What am I going to do now' thought the tall dark warrior woman, 'a few days ago I wanted to take over Greece, and be the ruler of the known world now today I stopped my army thought back and decided not to do that, I did what I was sent out to do I killed my bother's murder he died right in my arms but then I just kept going' she stops Argo jumps down she started to take her clothing off starting with her brass armor then her sword then her chakram until she was down to her white shaft, 'I don't want to be a warrior anymore' she heard noises coming from behind her, she ducks into some bushes and waited. She wait to see what the noise was, she didn't have to wait long a bunch of women came running into the clearing crying and holding each other as a group of men came running after them, she heard the one saying "we can do this the hard way we can heck you all to pieces take the women and leave or we can do it the easy way take the women and let you go back to your homes" a medium height woman with long strawberry blonde hair green eyes a baby face stepped out of the crowed of women "take me leave the others" The guy gave an evil smile "we will take you and anyone else we want" he went to touch the woman face she pushed the hand away "it's never to early to teach a slave" another guy gave him a whip.

Hector was about to hit the big mouth woman when he felt his wrist being held in a tight grip, he turns to see a tall woman holding it, "I have to admit this village makes tough women, now we take the gloves off start hacking" without warning the tall woman kicked him in the face a few times before letting him fly backwards onto the ground, he stands up "we got her take the girls" before he knew it the tall woman had him and almost all his men down with help from the guy's from the village now he was standing in front of the woman who gave a evil laugh took her sword and lifted his slash up saying "your with Dracco" she smiles and evil smile, "tell him Xena says hello" with that she took her sword and smashed it into his throat knocking him out. Xena looks around to see the men getting up "get your leader and get out of here before I changed my mind" the men hurry up and did what the warrior woman asked, they didn't want her army on their butts for not listening. After the men were gone Xena looks around to see people whispering about her, her left eyebrow went up. The woman who stood up to the guy's came up to her, "hi my names Gabrielle I'm a bard" Xena didn't say anything just bent down to get her things she buried, she was thinking of just leaving her stuff buried and ending her life but when she found out she could do good instead of evil she got a new plan and that's to stop the evil stop the bad guy's hurting the weaker ones. She hasn't said anything to the other woman but she kept going on and on about how she was a bard who would love to travel the world and so on 'doesn't she ever shut up' Xena thought. Just then a guy she's guessing the leader of the village came up "Xena we don't want any trouble" "That's fine I'm on my way anyways" "but father she just saved us shouldn't she rest from getting hit from behind" "daughter listen to me she's evil has an army we don't need that here" with that the group leaves, a guy comes up grabs Gabrielle's arms "Let's go Gabrielle" "hey just because we're getting married doesn't mean you own me I want to stay and talk to Xena" the guy leaves Gabrielle there not liking the idea "Xena you have to take me with you" "why" "you saw the man they want me to marry" "he looks like a good nice guy" "nice isn't what I have a problem with it's the dull stupid part, I want to travel learn things" "I travel alone" it got quit for a few before the younger woman spoke again "so where you heading" "Amphipolis" "That's in Thrace right, I love to learn where places are" "don't even think about it" she jumps up on Argo, "think about what" "following me, you don't want to make me mad now do you" with that she kicked Argo and they were off. Gabrielle just looked after her.

It was late a night everyone was asleep, Gabrielle got up trying to sneak out of her bedroom she shared with her sister Lila, she trips over something making a loud noise waking her sister up, "where are you going" Lila asked while rubbing her eyes free of sleep, Gabrielle snuck back over sat down on her sister's bed, "I'm going to join up with Xena be a warrior like her" Lila started to laugh "Gabrielle I could beat you up" "yeah well your strong for your age, Lila you know I'm made for more then this town I was made to travel the world be a bard not a farmer's wife" "yeah but he does love you" "but I don't love him I want to be a warrior bard to learn things and teach things" Lila started to cry softly hugging her sister "I know you do good luck" "thanks help mother with carrying water from the well" "I will I'm going to miss you" "I'm going to miss you too" with that Gabrielle made her way out of the house. She headed to Amphipolis. Couple days later she started to think, "man almost eaten by a big dumb Cyclops thank the Gods he brought the story I was after the warrior princess to kill her that I'm not a friend. Then I laid on the middle of the road heading to Amphipolis for hours waiting for someone to pick me up the old guy almost didn't pick me up but I talked my way into that one, now I'm here in Xena's home town of Amphipolis, wonder where she is' just then she heard voices from inside a tavern, 'may as well start there' she made her way in to see Xena letting people throw rocks at her, without thinking she pushed her way threw in front of Xena "wait Xena has changed she saved my village" "move away I don't want to hear anything she has to say, because of her I buried two of my sons I'm never going to put my faith into her again" a old guy spoke up and continue to speak "plus she brought Dracco down onto us" Gabrielle's eyes got big but she spoke "Ok so Dracco here what do you think he'll do if you knock his woman off" everyone put their rocks down it got quit for a few before the guy spoke "alright but get her out of here" "no problem" Gabrielle picked her sword up handing it to Xena, 'man that things heavy' she ran out after Xena "hey we're you going" Xena jumps up onto Argo "you can't just leave me here" "Sure I can" "I just saved your life" Xena let out a sigh bent down picked the girl up and place her behind her, "we're we going" "to see my brother"

Gabrielle stood outside letting Xena visit her brother tomb by herself 'she's been in there for awhile' she made her way inside just in time to hear Xena say "not even mother believes me it's hard being alone" "Your not alone" Xena turns to see the woman and smiles, they leave her brother's tomb, on the way back to her home town she was telling Gabrielle a story "when I was little my mom had a son name Toris, then me, then my other brother Liklesses. Me and Toris always wanted to be Warrior's so when other girl's were into boy's and dating I was into kicking their butts" Xena smiles at the memory then her face turned to stone, "then a warlord named Cortease came and attacked our village when I was seventeen, I talked them into standing and fighting instead of running away, my older brother took to the hills but me and Liklesses stayed and fought, he was too far away from me when he got killed but I saw his killer, when my brother died I snapped and turned into the Warrior Bitch from Hades, I went after Cortease's men and I got my brother's killer I killed him with my sword, but I didn't stop there I got an army together and had plans on taking over the known world, but when my men got out of hand, and killed women and children I took them out, I was about to walk away from life when your village showed up and taught me that there is something to fight about, to fight for the better good" she looks behind her "and as they say the rest is history" they made it back in time to see Dracco army holding the village.

After Xena saved her village, her and her mother sat down and talked, her mother even called her, her little one like when she was little. Xena was sitting around her camp fire when she heard someone approaching, she grabs her sword and was ready when Gabrielle came out of the brushes, "I was going to wait to you needed help again but I couldn't get a fire started and the midcyotoes where big" Xena rolls her eyes throws her a bed roll points to a place "you can sleep over there" she looks into the fire "you know I'm sending you home tomorrow" "I won't stay I don't belong there but I don't except you to understand" "it's hard to prove to someone your different that's for sure" the next day they were walking when Xena had to tell her "you know where I'm heading there will be trouble" "I know that" "then why do you want to do that" "that's what friends are for" "alright…" as an after thought she added "…friend" It's been a few days since she joined up with the legendary Warrior Princess, she lean on the stick she picked out thinking she might beable to use it as a weapon like she saw Xena do after she picked it out, she was tried of doing nothing while Xena did all the fighting, they came to a set of woods when Xena drew her sword put it down and raised her arms above her head instructing Gabrielle to do the same thing next thing she knew all kinds of women jumped from the trees a woman walks over to Xena, "your not an Amazon but you know the way of an Amazon" she looks at Gabrielle "and your defiantly not an Amazon" that stung "hey don't judge a scroll by it's cover" Xena just rolled her eyes, "we need safe patches threw your land" another Amazon woman, with short curly blonde hair spoke, "they need to see the Queen" "Ephiny is right you need to see the Queen" they were making their way, Ephiny stood aside to let Xena walk by her, she's been watching her ever since they enter Amazon land, the Warrior stops looks at her "got a problem" "yes" "want to tell me about it" "no" she gives an evil smile "then stop staring at me before I take your eyes out" just then they heard a twig snapping, then without warning a bunch of arrows came flying at them, "Gabrielle" Gabrielle came running up behind the Warrior who took her sword and was deflecting the arrows for they won't hit them, they heard a scream and one of the women falling out of the tree, Gabrielle ran over covering her with her own body, after the attack with the arrows Xena made her way over to her friend "I'm going to see if it's clear" she took off, the Amazon laying on the ground started to talk to Gabrielle "what you did is something only another Amazon will do, I want you to have my right of cast" "your what" "just say you take it" "Ok I'll take it" as soon as Gabrielle said those words the Amazon passed away.

It turned out that a warlord was trying to frame the Centers for the Centers and the Amazon would fight and wipe each other out for he could take the lands over. If it weren't for Xena they would never found that out. As it turned out the right of cast was that Gabrielle got everything from the Amazon she tried to save and it turned out that she was really the Amazon Princess so now Gabrielle was a Amazon Princess, they thought her how to defend herself with a staff, Ephiny gave her the staff that her mother gave her and it saved Ephiny's life many times. Now her and Xena were walking "Hey you're a Warrior Princess and I'm an Amazon Princess" "yep" "you're not much for girl chat are you" "nope" Couple days later they were sitting around the campfire Xena was sharping her sword with a sharping stone they got from a town but was watching Gabrielle from the corner of her eye, "you know your getting good with that thing" Xena's voice made her jump she didn't except her to speak she didn't even know she was watching her, "thanks"

The next day they made their way to a little town, when they got there the village was burnt down not a living thing was in site. Xena started to look around as Gabrielle went into a barn that wasn't to badly burnt, outside Xena hears someone sneaking up on her she let them get close then backwards flips over them knocking the guy down, Xena knew if the guy was standing he would be tall with medium brown hair and blue eyes, but right now his face was in the dirt and Xena's foot in the middle of his back, "Hercules what are you doing here" "stopping you and your army" Xena gave a laugh, "what's so funny murder" "I gave up the evil thing a few month ago" she let her foot up off his back, Hercules jumps up spins around, before he could say anything a smaller guy with blonde curly hair with a purple vest black leather pants came flying out of the barn with a little blonde following him, "woo who are you" "I'm Gabrielle and who in the Hades are you" "I'm Iolaus" "well Iolaus I don't care for men who sneak up on behind me and grabbing me" Xena picks the smaller guy up bringing him to her face growing "you touched my friend" "Now Xena look, I didn't know.." Iolaus stops and looks at his buddy, "Did she say friend" "yeah she did, Xena you have no friends" Gabrielle could see the hurt on her friends face marched up to the taller guy and started to stab him in the chest with her finger "listen here pal I don't know who you think you are but Xena is my friend so back off or by the Gods you will have my Amazon staff up where you don't want it at all" Iolaus eyes grew bigger first from the fact this little woman was defending the Warrior Princess and the fact she told the Son of Zeus she was going to stick it somewhere, "you're a Amazon" "yeah a Amazon Princess and your hurting my friend's feelings" she turns to Xena, "don't worry about them they're idiot's" Xena smirks, "Gabrielle this idiot as you called him is Hercules son of Zeus and his side kick Iolaus and they have every right to hate me but thank you for sticking up for me" Gabrielle's mouth drops open and she mumbles a welcome to her friend. Xena turns to the two men, "now as for you two I didn't do this as for who I have no clue but I intend to find out who" she looks at her friend, "Let's go Gabrielle"


End file.
